


Pillow Talking

by CJ99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Kara Danvers (Zor-El), Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Explicit Language, F/F, Funny, Hook-Up, Humor, Kara Danvers Lena Luthor, Late Night Conversations, One Night Stands, One Shot, Pizza, Sarcasm, Song Lyrics, SuperCorp, just read it its free, kara danvers lena luthor conversation, kara danvers lena luthor hook-up, kara danvers lena luthor parody, lil dicky pillow talking, luthor and a super, lyricfic, no one knows about krypton, secret superpowers, supercorp au, supergirl tv 2015 - Freeform, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ99/pseuds/CJ99
Summary: Kara meets a hot woman at a bar and after a great night they end up having quite the conversationOr the Supercorp lil Dicky pillow talking AU no one asked for which if you haven’t heard the song please do its really funny ill add a link for at the end
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Pillow Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Lil Dicky pillow talking link ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWWeQlXfSa0  
> I do not own any of these characters nor do I own the lyrics used 
> 
> first time writing for this fandom 
> 
> also not proof read

In Kara’s apartment her and a girl she met at the bar just hooked up and as per usual comes in the awkward conversation before she leaves or so she thinks.<br />  
Just as they separate Kara sits up and grabs a glass of water next to her nightstand.

“Girl that was great, talk about a connection, am I alone in my praise, do you share my assessment?” Kara questions more like states

  
“yeah that was nice, I enjoyed myself.” Lena replies.

  
“Great, yeah” Kara says not knowing what to say next.

  
“Can you reach that shelf for my phone? I'll take care the alarm.” Lena says

  
"oh, for the morning, like to sleep?" Kara asks confused

  
“yeah, we just had sex, what did you think? I was just gonna fuck you and leave?” Lena questions arching her brow.

  
“No, I I hadn't thought that far ahead” Kara lied of course she expected her to leave most people usually do.

  
“But of course, can I get you a T-Shirt?” Kara asked changing the subject. As they laid down Kara reached out to caress Lena’s hair.

  
“Oh, can you not tickle my hair? It's just a personal thing, it's not you” Lena stated she wasn’t really a fun of intimacy.

  
“Okay sorry for doing it” Kara says retracting her hand.

  
“No, no, it's just a personal thing, it's not you.” Lena repeats.

  
“Okay cool.” Kara says “Yeah.” Lena responds there is an awkward silence for a while until Kara says something.

  
“Uhhh, so you're from metropolis? Only thing I know is that it's cold Break it down, how's it compare to living in National city?” Kara asks striking a conversation.

  
“Well, I can't compare them they're so different, you know what I'm saying?” Lena responds.

  
“Yeah, for sure.” Kara says “apples to oranges.” Lena elaborates.

  
“Yeah.” Kara says. “Well you can still compare them but I hear ya.” she continues.

  
“Um what’s the deal with your family? Got any siblings?” Lena asks she might as well partake in this conversation, they have all night might as well.

  
“I have a cuzen his like a brother.” Kara says thinking of her cousin Clark. “Oh what does he do?” Lena inquires.

  
“He’s in the Army.” Kara says thinking about how he chose to enlist in the army and keep that he has powers hidden, she wanted to as well but chose the free life instead, her sister Alex always encouraged her to do what she loves.

  
“Uhh, do you fuck with the war?” Lena asks with a straight face.

  
“Huh, what did you just say?” Kara asks confused.

  
“Do you fuck to the war?” she repeated.

  
“No, I don't fuck with the war.” Kara says confused looking at Lena accusingly.

  
“No, I don't fuck with the war, just don't know how to react to the forces, I should have just thanked you of course.” Lena says.

  
“Uh, why would you thank me?” Kara says confused.

  
“Uh, I guess I assumed it would extend to the families but okay.” Lena sat up slightly for her next statement or question rather.

  
“While we on the topic, I’ve been actually thinking about some shit About the Army and Navy What if tomorrow is the day That the fucking aliens came And invaded our nation?

  
Like, would we even be able to fuck with their shit?

  
Like do we have the type of weaponry to fuck with their ships?

  
So not at all, like would they just walk up in this motherfucker Laughing at us, and blasting at us,  
And making everybody disintegrate and assimilate without a hint of intimidation?  
Or could we do some shit to be making their heart race?

  
Granted I don't know the alien heart, but you get what the fuck I'm saying?

  
Like what the fuck would it be like?

  
Would they be like Earth go hard?

  
Or is it just another conquest?

  
Or would they be like damn earth go hard they was harder than Simian.

  
You ever talk to your brother about this uh type of stuff?” Lena asked

she and her brother Lex have had conversations about life outer space, she never agreed with her brothers perception on alien life and them being a threaten but it would be illogical to assume peace as well.

  
“No.” Kara said calmly even though in her mind she was freaking out, she wondered if this was a setup to find out that she isn’t from earth but in fact krypton. But then she was probably overthinking this, humans tend to fantasies about the idea of aliens all the time.

  
“Well what you think?” Lena asked expectedly.

  
“I don't concern myself with hypotheticals that couldn't be.” Kara says trying to brush it off. “What you mean?” Lena responds “I don't believe” Kara says without a care in the world. Or at least appears to.

  
“In the war?” Lena asked, obviously she meant that and not aliens right could anyone be this naïve there was way too much evidence and proof that there was life outside of earth.

  
“In aliens.” Kara stated simply “Oh hold up Hold up, wait what are you saying?” Lena paused.

  
“That all of the life in the universe happens to be where you stand?” Lena said in shock. “I guess.” Kara stated shrugging.

  
“What an enormous coincidence that would be, Do you see what I'm saying?” Lena says mostly to herself.

  
“I can't hear what you're saying.” Kara lies she had super hearing of course she heard her but she just couldn’t reveal that.

  
“Well the universe always expanding, there are infinite galaxies, why would we be the anomaly?” Lena states more than asks.

  
“I think we should drop this.” Kara says clearly uncomfortable Lena senses this and complies on second thought she wasn’t gonna let this go. “No, what's going on in your brain right now?” Lena presses.

  
“I don't interpret that's not for me to determine, I'm just a person.” The blue eyed woman tries again to change the subject. “Okay, but think of the root of the argument girl, view how we started this girl, like you don't believe in the aliens.” Lena said baffled. “I just don't presume to know the plan.” Kara says pointedly.

  
“Well me neither but that's not what I've been saying, like what's next you don't fuck with Pangaea?” Lena asks in disbelief.

  
“Ok, look we just don't see eye to eye.” Kara states. “Let’s change the subject.” Kara hopes they can drop this topic once and for all. “Ok.” Lena says.

“I'm starving, are you hungry by chance?” Kara asks the green eyed woman next to her.

  
“Oh my god I'm so hungry” the dark haired woman replies.

  
“Yes, do you wanna get a pizza?” Kara suggests.

  
“Fuck yeah.” Lena says enthusiastically. “Fuck yeah, I'm on it” Kara looks at the options.

  
“I'm sorry about that whole interrogation thing” Lena apologizes.

  
“it’s cool.” Kara says. “Now back to this pizza I lean pepperoni.” Kara suggests.

  
“Ugh.” Lena responds.

  
“Sausage?” Kara counters.

  
“How can you eat that shit?” Lena says in revulsion. “No, no, no, this not Shahid’s .This legit, is high quality meat and shit.” Kara says.

  
“No, no, I'm vegetarian.” Lena says.

  
“Oh right, well we can get half pepperoni and half of whatever you like.” Kara offers a solution.

  
“Uh, ew, I can't have that shit in the same box.” Lena says revolted.

  
“Seriously? You're that against meat?” Kara questions.

  
“No, I'm that against us being gluttonous thinking that animals live on this earth to get eaten.” Lena states matter of factly.

  
“Okay, is it how we treat them?” Kara asks. “Uh, that sure doesn't help.” Lena firs back. “Ok.” Kara says waiting for more subtext.

  
“I'm not opposed to us hunting, But now we not tracking them down, We just breed them to eat, That's disgusting, You should honestly read on the subject.” Lena says appalled.

  
“Alright hold up Just because we're not running around with a bow and arrow

  
doesn’t mean we're not hunting these chickens

  
we just decided the place to do our hunting intelligently enough

  
to manipulate these animals and get them to do exactly what we want.” Kara argued.

  
“That's my point we just incubate animals Instead of just letting them live how they come.” Lena provoked.

  
“Well we go hard on earth what you think would happen right now If you left my place and there were like three wolves waiting for you?” Kara interrogates.

  
“Wolves?” Lena questions confused.

  
“They would tear your ass up, Viciously Like they would eat your titties that's what they do and your face and shit, Humans are smarter, that’s what we do” Kara reasons.

  
“Apples to oranges” Lena says clearly un altered.

  
“That phrase don't make no sense, why can't fruit be compared?” that phrase always irked Kara it was one of the things on earth that was her pet peeves.

  
“I’m gonna leave.” Lena says getting up from the bed.

  
“There's just all of these conflicting principles” Kara said gesturing her arms around.

  
“Right, enjoy your pepperoni pizza” Lena said sarcastically as she got her things around the room.

  
“I will, that's my god given right” Kara said also getting up from the bed putting on her shirt and some shorts.

  
“Where is my bag?” Lena asked herself mostly. “Oh that leather one next to the trash?” Kara said picking it up analyzing it.

  
“That's the one right? Made out of cow, I think?” she said moving closer to the girl.

  
“Uhh why are there no Ubers in this area?” Lena said annoyed by the predicament.

  
“So you don't eat the meat, you just be wearing the shit.” Kara kept mocking.

  
“I'm not listening” Lena said trying to ignore the blond.

  
“That's barbaric as shit.” Kara continued on. “Do you come from the Vikings?” Kara says sarcastically.

  
“Why are you even still talking?” Lena rolled her eyes.

  
“Do you take peoples land? Do you fuck with the war?” Kara added just to annoy her even more using the statement that she had been asked earlier.

  
“How are there no Ubers anywhere?” Lena said frustrated.

  
“Just download Lyft, they are bigger in presence out here.” Kara instructed.

  
“I don't wanna add shit to my phone.” she worked in tech she did not want any untrusted networks on her device.

  
“Okay the choices are clear, though, Ubers are not around here at all Taxis will come but they real slow.” Kara laid down the facts.

  
“I just downloaded Lyft, but it's being so glitchy.” Lena said exasperated.

  
“Uhh, look do you just want to sleep here?” Kara proposes “Uhh no thanks” Lena said rolling her eyes.

  
“It's past 2 am” Kara pointed out, she wasn’t gonna kick the girl out to wander around national city.

  
“I'm not sharing a bed with you.” the business woman said.

  
“You can sleep in my bed, I'll just sleep on the floor.” Kara being as chivalrous as usual even though this was quite new. “Fine, you're sure?” Lena asked unsure.

  
“Yeah, it's cool, I won't throw you out to the wolves.” Kara said getting one last jab in before preparing to take the floor.

  
“Oh my god, you are so annoying.” Lena had never rolled her eyes this much in one night.

  
“I couldn't help myself, but can you at least throw me a pillow?” Kara says laying down.

  
After about ten minutes a knock is heard.

  
“Hold on, is that my Lyft?” Lena inquired as Kara walked to the door.

  
“Nah, I got a pizza Full pepperoni too so, you're not gonna wanna be a part of it.” Kara mocks as she goes to the door but of course she ordered two pizzas one vegan she wasn’t gonna let the girl starve they didn’t know it yet but they would be in each other’s lives for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Lil Dicky pillow talking link ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWWeQlXfSa0  
> 


End file.
